2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Tammy's version)
The 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active hurricane season. It was the most active hurricane season on record in the Atlantic, and featured the most named storms, hurricanes, major hurricanes, and Category 5 hurricanes. The strongest storm of the season was named Vince, and sustained wind speeds of 245 mph and a pressure of 852 mbar, the strongest worldwide! The 2017 season was also very devastating, with over 2.8$ trillion dollars in damage and 647,893 deaths. Most of the deaths were caused by the storms Franklin and Rina, which caused 80,214 and 553,941 deaths respectively. Most of the season's damage was caused by Vince, which caused 1.8$ trillion dollars in damage alone, after devastating several major cities. Storms Arlene, Lee, Ophelia, Rina, Tammy and Eta also caused over 25$ billion each. Rina struck Central America and stalled Near it, causing a large mudslides that killed over 500k people. Franklin moved over the east Coast of United states, causing a lot of damage and deaths. Vince was a unusual storm, that afected Miami, Tampa, New Orleans, Chicago and New york City as a Category 5 hurricane, with a lot of damages. The names Arlene, Franklin, Gert, Irma, Lee, Ophelia, Rina, Tammy and Vince were retired Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>156_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/03/2017 till:19/03/2017 color:TD text:One (TD) from:26/05/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:C5 text:Arlene (C5) from:07/06/2017 till:16/06/2017 color:C4 text:Bret (C4) from:29/06/2017 till:04/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:03/07/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:C2 text:Don (C2) from:09/07/2017 till:11/07/2017 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:11/07/2017 till:23/07/2017 color:C5 text:Franklin (C5) from:16/07/2017 till:19/07/2017 color:C1 text:Gert (C1) from:17/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:Harvey (TS) from:21/07/2017 till:31/07/2017 color:C3 text:Irma (C3) from:27/07/2017 till:03/08/2017 color:C4 text:Jose (C4) from:02/08/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:C3 text:Katia (C3) from:06/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:C5 text:Lee (C5) barset:break from:06/08/2017 till:12/08/2017 color:C2 text:Maria (C2) from:14/08/2017 till:17/08/2017 color:TS text:Nate (TS) from:16/08/2017 till:27/08/2017 color:C4 text:Ophelia (C4) from:25/08/2017 till:03/09/2017 color:C1 text:Philippe (C1) from:02/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C4 text:Rina (C4) from:02/09/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C3 text:Sean (C3) from:03/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C4 text:Tammy (C4) from:03/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:C5 text:Vince (C5) from:03/09/2017 till:09/09/2017 color:TS text:Wilma (TS) from:06/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:C3 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:17/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:TS text:Alpha (TS) from:08/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:TS text:Beta (TS) from:11/09/2017 till:19/09/2017 color:C4 text:Gamma (C4) from:11/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C2 text:Delta (C2) barset:break from:12/09/2017 till:18/09/2017 color:C1 text:Epsilon (C1) from:16/09/2017 till:17/09/2017 color:C3 text:Zeta (C3) from:19/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:C5 text:Eta (C5) from:04/10/2017 till:11/10/2017 color:C1 text:Theta (C1) from:09/10/2017 till:13/10/2017 color:TS text:Iota (TS) from:18/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:TS text:Kappa (TS) from:29/11/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:TS text:Lambda (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Tammy's Pages